PARENT ABSTRACT (CORE ABSTRACT NOT PROVIDED) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): This NEI P30 award provides ongoing and stable funding for four high quality and productive vision research service Modules: Instrument Design, Research Computer Programming, Biostatistics and Biological Imaging. These Modules are run by an exceptionally talented staff that has from 2 to 15 years of experience in our Core Center for Vision Research. The Modules provide needed research services to a present group of 23 Core Center vision scientists from 5 departments of the University of Houston (Biochemistry, Biology, Pharmacology, Electrical Engineering, and Optometry). These Core vision scientists have diverse training and research interests, they collaborate effectively with each other, as well as with some 100 other vision researchers at this University and at other institutions. Together, our 23 Core Center investigators have 13 qualifying NEI-funded grants. The College of Optometry and University of Houston provide considerable additional commitments in support of vision research. During the past 5 years of P30 funding at this University, the Core Center has created an unusually favorable vision-research environment that has directly contributed to 138 published papers and culminated in the recruitment of 9 new vision investigators, 7 of whom currently have NIH funding, including 3 who have new NEI funding. These accomplishments reflect our Core Center's previous and current aims that focus on stable funding, quality research services, collaborative research, innovative research, new vision researchers, and new projects converting into NIH and NEI support. Especially emphasized in the coming 5 years will be innovative research (e. g., adaptive optics) and recruitment of vision researchers to fill our current 3 open basic science positions, as well as other positions in the future.